


Something More

by annegoddamn



Series: Like a Wish Come True [2]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Sickeningly Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annegoddamn/pseuds/annegoddamn
Summary: One date turned into two. Direct sequel to "New Beginnings".





	Something More

**Author's Note:**

> This is apart of my Bulma/Chi-Chi anthology, _Like a Wish Come True_. All of the drabbles written, so far, have been posted onto FF.net. They're also being put on here in case I write more mature quickies, in the future. I hope you enjoy the ones I have finished, along with the ones that I hope to post, in the future!

One date turned into two. The first night was so much fun - they went to see a movie, together, and got dinner right afterwards. They even held hands in the backseat of the car, on their way home. Chi-Chi never got to experience anything like this, before; she never got the opportunity, being betrothed to another for her entire life. She only wished she could have done this, sooner.

This date turned out to be even better. Bulma took her to a small street in West City, and they spent the evening there, together. It wasn't anything extravagant - it was a quaint and quiet little neighborhood - but it was perfect. They ended up in a small park just outside of the neighborhood, and just took in their surroundings. It was even better to take it in with someone she really liked.

Chi-Chi stared at her, as they walked down the dimly lit path. She looked stunning, in the moonlight. Ever since they had met at the tournament, her mind never wandered too far from her. She was such great company. She was so energetic and lively. She lit up the room, anytime she came in. They talked for hours almost every day, after their first date. Not even Goku had this effect on her, when she met him.

They eventually sat down on a park bench. Chi-Chi had her hands in her lap, and sneaked glances out of the corner of her eye. She didn't know what was supposed to happen, next. Was she rushing things, by wanting to push forward? She was eager, but she didn't want to mess anything up.

Right when she was staring for a bit to long, Bulma gave her a knowing glance. Her lips turned up slightly. Chi-Chi looked down again, her face going red from being caught.

"You know," she started. "When I was little, I dreamed of finding my dream prince."

Chi-Chi blinked. What did this have to do with anything?

She sighed. "That was such a long time ago. It was why I went looking for the Dragon Balls, all those years ago. I guess I'm glad I did it, or I wouldn't have met all my friends.

"What about you? Any big desires of romance, at all?"

Chi-Chi shook her head. "Not really. My father was really set on me marrying Goku, so there wasn't really much to dream about, outside of that."

"Wow. And I thought my love life was bad."

"Yeah. I still haven't told him about it; haven't figured out how I was going to break the news. 'Hey, that guy you thought I was going to marry? He didn't know what he was agreeing to!'"

Bulma laughed. "Yeah. I think you dodged a bullet, when you turned Son down."

Chi-Chi nodded. In hindsight, that whole thing was ridiculous. She barely knew him, and they were both twelve. Why was she even thinking about her love life, then? "Now, I just feel like I've wasted my entire life over nothing."

"Hey, quit being ridiculous. You're young. You're gorgeous. You still have a lot of time to find that special someone."

Now, she laughed, and nodded again. "You're right." She shouldn't have put her eggs into one basket, but that didn't mean that she couldn't find true love, one day.

Then, she belatedly realized she had called her gorgeous. She then noticed they were holding hands, with their fingers intertwined.

Bulma put her hand on her bare shoulder, and softly caressed her shoulder blade. "The only thing I regret, during those days, was that I didn't widen my horizons, enough." She looked up at Chi-Chi, and her eyes sparkled with interest.

"Maybe I should have been looking for a princess, instead."

Chi-Chi's breath hitched. Was this happening? Her mind started racing. She wasn't ready. She didn't know what to do. Was she going to laugh at her, if she messed up? Lord, help her: she didn't know what was going to happen, next.

Bulma's hand shifted up slightly, to hold the back of her neck, and her hand dropped hers, to cup her hip gently. Chi-Chi's heart was racing. She just wanted to get it over with.

Chi-Chi closed her eyes, leaned in, and pecked her on the lips, pulling away before she could react.

Bulma blinked, not expecting what just happened. Chi-Chi bit on her bottom lip, and covered her face, turning away from her.

Bulma stopped her, and pulled her back towards her. She gently cupped her cheek, and leaned in slowly.

When her lips touched her, all of the tension left her body. Her lips were so soft, and her kiss was so tender. She sighed into the kiss, and shut her eyes. When Bulma pulled her closer, Chi-Chi wrapped her arms over her shoulder, aching for more contact.

They broke for air, and Chi-Chi was breathing heavily. That was her first kiss. And it felt positively wonderful. She leaned her forehead against Bulma's, feeling completely relaxed. Bulma just ran her hands soothingly up and down her back.

Chi-Chi opened her eyes and blushed when she saw that she was straddling her lap. This couldn't be proper; it was just their second date.

Before she could voice her concerns, Bulma silenced them with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Original A/N on FF.net:  
> I feel like I should explain this, lol.
> 
> If you've been keeping tabs with me on Twitter or Tumblr, you might have noticed that I've been kind of thinking about Bulma and Chi-Chi a lot, lately. I don't know - something about them kind of clicked, for me. I went scrounging for fics and fanart, and basically found nothing. So, I decided to make something, on my own. This isn't going to be a consistent series, or anything - just something to make a quick thing for when I'm in the mood for it, and then leave it at that. Some of the stories are going to be overarching, with multiple little stories in them, but some will definitely be one-shots. I'm keeping them all in one place for convenience sake. Check the chapter titles for details on that.
> 
> Got all that? Good. Enjoy!


End file.
